How it all began
by Snowleopard0
Summary: So I have this head cannon on how Danny became Danny Phantom. It would mean a lot if you read it. Also if you were to post a review, that would be great.
1. Chapter 1

Slightly AU, but I have a head cannon that needs to be shared.

"And remember, humans have to drink way more often than they eat." Clockwork reminded the teenage ghost in front of him. The teen's snow white hair hung in front of his face, he blew it out of his face in irritation. He aimless stared at all the doors floating around.  
"I know, I know!" The teen grumbled. He pushed back the hood on his cloak. It was messing up his already messy hair.  
"Then what's the plan Phantom?" Walker stood beside the ghost of time.  
"My mission is to send back any and all rogue ghosts that make it into the human world. To do this I must merge myself with a human. Together we will stop the ghosts. We will be able to hide among the humans, and switch forms to capture ghosts." The teen sighed, and yawned.  
"Who are you going to merge with?" Walker pressed.  
"Danny Fenton, he will be the one who opens the portal anyway. If I don't merge with him he will die." The teen answered barely paying attention. "When do I get to go?"  
"In a bit." Clockwork answered. "You realize when you merge with the boy, you won't be in control. Danny Fenton will have to make all the decisions. He will be the one fighting, talking, and thinking. You will only supply him power, and force him into your mission. You will also assume any wounds he might receive."  
"I have had this speech like a hundred times Clocky. I know the risks, and I will fulfill my mission or die trying." The teen said confidently, and gave the old man a signature smirk.  
"I know, just be careful." Clockwork smiled back sadly. The teen pulled his former master into a hug.  
"When am I ever careful?" He asked, and Clockwork gave a little laugh.  
"Come on Phantom. You work for me now." Walker reminded the teen. Phantom rolled his emerald eyes, and gave one last squeeze to his old friend.  
"I'm only doing this because the fate of the world lies on this kid's future." Phantom stood up straighter, and took a step towards the ghost warden. "Not because I like you." He glared and walked past him.  
"Why you little..." Walker growled, and Clockwork interrupted him.  
"Walker! He's doing you a huge favor. Leave him be." Clockwork twisted something on his staff. "Good luck Phantom, you have 10 seconds." Clockwork smiled sadly.  
"Well that escalated quickly." Phantom smirked, and closed his eyes.  
"5 seconds." Clockwork frowned and watched his apprentice twitch in anticipation. "Good bye my son." Clockwork closed his eyes as a big flash of light lit up the ghost zone. Phantom and Danny screamed in unison as their DNA merged together painfully. When the screaming finally stopped, Clockwork opened his eyes. Where his son once stood, a giant green portal swirled. He could see what was happening on the other side.  
"Danny! Are you okay?" A girl screamed from the other side of the portal. She held Phantom in her arms, and he was slightly steaming.  
"Don't worry man we will get you help!" A boy, who Walker assumed was Tucker, yelled. His brightly colored clothes stuck out in the grey lab.  
"I'm fine guys!" Phan... No Danny said calmly. "I feel fine." He whispered to them, and two rings traveled over his body. Phantom's white hair was replaced with jet black.  
"And all is how it should be." Clockwork wiped a tear from his face.  
"I hope you're right about this Clockwork." Walker said as he watched the scene unfold.  
"There is no need to worry Walker." Clockwork gave a sad smile, and opened a timeline. It showed Phantom fighting the tyrant ghost king. It fast forwarded to him capturing Freakshow, and then finally him saving the world from the disatroid. "My son knows what he's doing."

Aww yes, my head cannon...


	2. Chapter 2

By request I will try to continue this. I personally thought no one would read it. I am extremely happy you did, and thus I will try to continue. Please forgive me.

"Guys, I am seriously fine!" Danny said to his friends for the hundredth time.  
"How can you say you're fine?" Sam yelled at him, and her pacing quickened. Her heavy steel toed combat boots clicked against the cement floor.  
"Yeah dude, we saw you get cooked from the inside out!" Tucker threw his hands in the air. Sam gave him a glare, which quickly shut the techno geek up.  
"What he means to say is: that much electricity should have killed you." Sam lightened her glare.  
"Guys I know you're worried, but I'm fine." Danny tried to push them off the subject. Ever since he woke up, they have been nagging on him. A moment of worried silence squeezed its way into the tension filled lab.  
"You saw something didn't you?" Sam whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. Tucker looked at Danny worriedly.  
"W-What makes you say that?" Danny stuttered.  
"You're a horrible liar Danny." Sam crossed her arms. Danny sighed, and gave in.  
"I saw a boy in a black coat, and there was a emblem of some kind on it. It looked like a C with a W on top." Danny paused for a second, trying to remember things about the boy. Sam and Tucker shared a glance, but didn't say anything. Danny continued on with his story. "His hood was pulled up, so I couldn't see his face. But I knew he was a teenager by his voice. I couldn't really tell what he was saying, but when he touched me, it burned for a second, and then I felt fine. Then you guys were right there, and I passed out." Danny fiddled with his thumbs, and tried to ignore his friend's stares. "Look guys I am fine! I look and feel the same!"  
"You're not fine! You came out of the portal with white hair and green eyes! We thought you were a ghost!" Tucker intervened. Sam nodded in agreement this time. Two bright rings traveled up his body, replacing his clothes with a hazmat suit.  
"Dude you're a ghost! Sam you killed him!" Tucker yelled at his gothic friend. She hit him on the back of his head.  
"He's not dead Tucker! He's like half ghost half human or something. We need to talk to your parents about this." Sam shifted nervously.  
"I can't tell my parents! They would kill me." Danny begged his friends.  
"Danny..." Sam tried to stand her ground about her opinion. His puppy dog eyes and begging demolished her resolve. "Fine, but you need to learn how to control this."  
"Yes!" Danny jumped up in joy, and turned back into his human form. His friends gawked at him. He looked down and noticed he was back to normal. A giant grin plastered his face. The door into the lab opened and his parents came down. They looked so heartbroken.  
"Kids, you should go back upstairs. We are going to dismantle the ghost portal." Jack said, unusually gloomy.  
"Dad, I don't think you will have to do that. We fixed the portal." Danny smiled at his parents. Their heads shot up and looked over to where the old hole was. Now there was a swirling green portal.  
"But how?!" His mom squeaked happily.  
"We... Uh.." Danny started, but Sam came to his rescue.  
"Tucker rewired some things, and I shook the ecto filtratior up, while Danny here turned it on." She lied easily. Danny and Tucker sighed in relief.  
"That was really brave, but you guys should be careful! If you were to slip up, there is enough electricity here to kill someone." Maddie warned them. The teens glanced at each other nervously. "Also Sam, Tucker, it's 9 p.m., you should probably go home. Tomorrow is a school day too." She smiled sweetly, and messed with Danny's hair. He groaned and blushed brightly.  
"No problem Mrs. F!" Sam cheered as she raced up the stairs, carrying along her two friends.  
"See ya tomorrow Mr. Fenton." Tucker waved as he reached the top.  
"Night Mom and Dad!" He dashed out the lab. Sam glared at him for a second.  
"If anything happens call us. We're your best friends Danny, we've got your back." Sam smirked and headed out the door. Tucker followed behind.  
"I think it's cool that you're a ghost." Tucker grinned and headed for his moped. Sam closed the door, and ran for hers.  
~~~ Few months later  
Pine cones and needles littered the forest floor. Danny kept pushing branches out of his way. The path he was following was wore down by numerous trips before him. He was taken to a giant meadow with ankle high grass. A woman with beautiful long red hair carrying a sleeping child passed him. He was reaching out to her when a gunshot to his left pulled his attention away. A tall man blonde man stood over a small boy. The boy wore a leather vest with a cotton long sleeve shirt. His messy brown hair barely fit in his cap. The blonde man wore a similar design, and had a huge grin on his bearded face. The man patted the child on the back. When he turned back for the woman she was gone. He looked back to see the boy and father disappeared also.  
So Danny stood there confused. Until the same boy walked through Danny, and sent shivers up his spine. The boy was walking next to a tall beautiful black haired girl. Her dress was long and had a poofy skirt. The boy bent down an kissed her softly before the scene faded away.  
The boy walked right past him again. But this time someone was following right behind him. An shout, unheard by Danny, from the man behind caused the boy to jump. An unheard argument broke out. Pushing lead to punching, until eventually the stranger shot the boy right through the heart. A mixture of pain and shock crossed the boy's face, until he just faded away.  
"You aren't supposed to be here." Someone said behind Danny. Danny jumped around and landed into a fighting stance. His reflexes have improved vastly since he started fighting ghosts. He saw the person was the boy from the portal months ago. Danny opened his mouth to say something, but the boy silenced him. "I know what you're about to say, so don't bother. I am Phantom, and you're in my memories. I suggest you leave." Phantom pointed toward a giant red door.  
"But, those people." Danny tried to argue. Phantom sighed, and ran a hand through his white messy hair.  
"My family and friends, not important. You seriously need to go." Phantom tried to push Danny toward the door. Danny spun just out of his reach.  
"How aren't they important, and why should I go?" Danny smirked and dodged every grab for him.  
"They're dead, and you shouldn't be here." He insisted, but stopped when he heard a muffled cry. They turn around and see Phantom sitting on a floating rock crying into his sleeve. "Now you're into my ghost memories. You have to get out!" Phantom began to push him toward the door.  
_ "Who are you going to merge with?"_ Danny recognized Walker's voice. Walker was more of a nuisance than a real ally.  
_ "Danny Fenton, he will be the one who opens the portal anyway. If I don't merge with him he will die."_ The Phantom from the memory answered completely bored. Just as Danny was pushed into the door.

Danny jumped back into the world of the conscious with his heart pounding thousand times a second. He looked around his room for a since of normality. It was exactly has he left it. He sighed and laid back down in his bed. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight.  
His thoughts kept going back to Phantom. Was Phantom all just an illusion he created? Was he just trying to create someone out of the name he had chosen? Or was Phantom a real person, and was trapped in Danny's mind. What did he mean by merging anyway? He kept pondering who Phantom was for the rest of the night. He knew he couldn't tell his friends about this. They would worry too much. Maybe he will just keep it a secret for now.

Ta da! Special shout out to wyvern97 who pushed me to continue this :) (sorry about the spacing)

_Thank you to my 3 followers_

_Tenshi-Yoko_

_dannyFANtom99_

_wyvern97_

**My Favorites**

**ParisPhantom**

**Tenshi-Yoko**

**crazyreader11**

** wyvern97**

**yingyang1113**

AND MY REVIEWS!


End file.
